


like the ocean; i could drown

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: hear my heart burst (again) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini Drabble, Past Relationship(s), barely anything really, but i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is different, yet the same.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>James remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the ocean; i could drown

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I know the grammar in this is absolutely deplorable, but I liked it, so...

his eyes; blue, now, like the ocean. they are no longer the warm brown he used to spend long hours drowning in. he misses them.

he remembers times by the fire, carding through beautiful chocolate curls until his fingers ached.

his gaze lingers on blond locks, and his fingers twitch.


End file.
